1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to display devices, and more particularly, to illuminated display devices. The display device includes a switch actuated illuminating or light producing means which is actuated when the apparatus is oriented or placed in certain positions with respect to the switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Advertising and other novelty display apparatus of various types have been well known in the art. However, the prior art display items require a switching means of some type, generally manually operated, in order to illuminate the apparatus and also to turn the illumination off. Such apparatus are typically used for advertising purposes, for the display of scenic pictures, such as slides, and for signaling devices, such as to call a waiter or to direct the attention of an individual to the particular setting of environment in which the apparatus is used. Another use of apparatus of that type is also found in a home or in an office where pictures or scenes may be displayed, and such display is enhanced by the illumination thereof from a central or interior source. For example, viewing or display cubes having pictures on five or six of the sides are used in many homes to display pictures of the family or to display scenes familiar and enjoyable to family members. Such cubes may also be used in an office environment to display either personal items or business slogans, information, and the like. In the prior art, the illumination means disposed within such cube or other apparatus is generally battery operated and requires some type of manual switch for illumination. The type of switch typical of such prior art devices is a manually operated switch located somewhere on the cube, or on the base of the device.